Смерть Дарта Плегиуса
by judgelinch
Summary: Палпатин может убивать Дарта Плегиуса. Может не убивать Дарта Плегиуса. Может убивать его так. А может убивать его эдак. Ворнинг: Петросянство.
1. Как спрятать труп?

Сверток я втащил на свуп:  
Этой ночью лунной  
Вывожу подальше труп  
Старого мууна.  
Я пронзил мечом кровать  
Вместе с ним в дремоте.  
И куда его девать?  
Утопить в болоте?

Брюхом кверху всплыл муун  
Этим утром рано.  
И пронзил его гарпун  
Тощего гунгана.  
Тот к себе его домой  
Приволок за ноги.  
Труп пошел на фарш мясной  
В пирожки в итоге.

Развернул я пирожок  
И зубами впился.  
Испытал немалый шок -  
ГЛАЗ там очутился.  
Плюнул наземь эту дрянь,  
И меня стошнило.  
Что продал мне тот гунган,  
Помоги мне Сила!

Ночью было много дел -  
Влезть в окно, угробить...  
Я проспал и не успел  
Завтрак приготовить!


	2. Внезапная голова

Cпидер завис над помойкой.  
Фары светили в ночи.  
Проткнут мечом вместе с койкой:  
Звякнули тихо ключи,  
В спальню убийца прокрался,  
Вынул багровый свой меч,  
Голову недосчитался  
Тот, кто удумал прилечь.

В мусор пинком скинул труп он.  
- Стоп, где его голова?!  
Шепот, как возгласы в рупор,  
Ночью казался сперва.  
Не завалилась в коляске!  
Лысого черепа нет!  
Скоро о Хего Дамаске  
Заговорит голонет.

- Как же так неаккуратно  
Голову я уронил!  
Надо скорее обратно.  
Молнией труп подпалил,  
Свалка тотчас запылала,  
Смрад источая густой.  
Во избежанье скандала  
Сидиус за головой  
Той же дорогой поехал -  
Силой пропажу ища,  
Не обретая успеха,  
Челюстями скрежеща.

Брезжит рассвет по-над Тидом,  
И на работу пора:  
С непроницаемым видом,  
Глаз не сомкнувший вчера,  
Собран и бодр, как обычно,  
Мыслями был он вдали.  
Ждал, что объявят публично:  
Голову Хего нашли!  
Что не минует огласка,  
Что он на руку нечист.  
Голову Хего Дамаска  
Видит у ног карьерист.

Через порог прикатила,  
Щелкнув зубами, башка  
В офисе у Палпатина.  
- А-А-А-А-А-А-А!

Сидиус яро пинался,  
Но голове - нипочем.  
Выход один оставался -  
Располовинить мечом,  
Но тут на стульях рядами  
Толпы дрожащих коллег.  
Перед чужими глазами,  
Видел чтоб меч каждый клерк?!

Лысая тыква мууна  
В ногу впилась, как бульдог!  
Сидиус взвыл. Кто-то умный  
Кинул цветочный горшок!  
Вусмерть раскокал макушку!  
- Сет, избавитель ты наш!  
Метко попал в черепушку!  
- Да, босс, - ответил Пестаж.

Этот контуженный череп  
Вынесен был и сожжен.  
Кто очевидцам поверит,  
Что, обезглавленный, он  
Мстил за себя душегубу,  
Неутомимый андэд!  
Шрамы оставили зубы  
Впредь на еще сорок лет.

Память сотрудникам Силой  
Стер тот же час Палпатин,  
И над мууньей могилой  
Сет с ним остался один.


	3. Плегиус на Мустафаре

Я из папки вынимаю  
Флимсипласта новый лист  
И пишу: я покидаю  
Пасмурный Муунилинст.  
Медитирую на Силу,  
Совершая ритуал.  
Если я сойду в могилу,  
Мой завещан капитал  
Дарту Сидиусу - впрочем,  
Он не должен это знать,  
Потому что я охоче  
Не намерен умирать.  
Пусть травмированным, хилым  
Я кажусь, и пусть я стар.  
Улетая с Сэном Хиллом  
На горячий Мустафар,  
В главарях сепаратистов  
Я поддерживаю дух.  
Я один из них неистов,  
И неведом мне испуг.  
Войны клонов раздувая  
Из мельчайших склок и дрязг,  
Капитал приумножая,  
Я зовусь магистр Дамаск.  
Я карьеру Палпатина  
Терпеливо продвигал.  
Мой совет - всему причина.  
Здешний серый кардинал.

Дроид входит с типом рослым.  
Палпатиновский клеврет:

- Канцлером я к вам был послан  
Передать большой привет!  
Я - Дарт Вейдер.

- Проходите,  
Очень ждали новостей...

Меч включает посетитель.  
Рухнул замертво Ганрей.  
Крики, вопли, грохот, искры,  
Трупы и металлолом.  
Преданы сепаратисты!  
Все мы здесь сейчас умрем!  
Вспыхнул меч. Моя кончина -  
Что могло бы быть глупей!  
И я проклял ассасина:  
- Чтоб своих остаток дней,  
Изуродован, изранен,  
В респираторе влачил!  
Проклял, рухнув бездыханен,  
У меня хватило сил!  
Корчусь в хрипе, умирая,  
Пена с кровью, голос тих,  
Но подействует, я знаю,  
Будь ты проклят, новый ситх!


	4. Счастье Палпатина

Почему сияет СЧАСТЬЕМ  
Палпатиново лицо?  
Наслаждается всевластьем?  
Слышит льстивое словцо?

Может, яств благоуханных  
Он учуял аромат,  
В предвкушенье долгожданных  
Блюд он свой потупил взгляд  
И, улыбкой расцветая,  
Приближается к столу?  
Радость нежно излучая,  
Улыбается во мглу.

Там в потемках будуара  
Наблюдается постель.  
Может, ждет без пеньюара  
Белокурая модель?

Впрочем, все же непонятно,  
Для чего ему там меч?  
Но гадать безрезультатно,  
Лучше этим пренебречь.

Не спешит он на свиданье!  
И на ужин не спешит!  
Там без жизни, без дыханья  
Мертвый Плегиус лежит!

Спит навеки, Палпатином  
Продырявленный насквозь!  
С удовольствием картинным,  
Что мечталось - все сбылось,  
Жмурит очи - бларт довольный,  
Меч готов поцеловать.  
Счастье ситха в "Звездных войнах" -  
Кровь чужую проливать.


	5. Старая традиция

Вгляделся в эти лица я,  
Примкнувший к ним и сам.  
Есть старая традиция  
Вещать ученикам

На первом же занятии:  
Что вызовешь на бой  
Когда-нибудь меня ты, и  
Убьешь своей рукой.

Смотрю я в лица пращуров  
В мерцанье голограмм.  
По мне, так только в Кащенко  
Могли ученикам

Начать индоктринацию  
С подобных перспектив:  
Устроить провокацию,  
Учителя убив.

Учитель, что прищурились?  
Скажите же: брехня  
О том, как окочурились  
Все Дарты до меня!


	6. Пьяный Дарт Плегиус

Ночной горшок из черепа врага!  
Мне память о тебе так дорога,  
Что пепельница, чаша для вина  
Не отражают чувств моих сполна.

Напиток благородный - в череп твой,  
Где раньше помещался мозг гнилой?  
А пепельница - нет, благодарю.  
Я спортом занимаюсь. Не курю.

За что тебя настигла смерть твоя -  
Ты не соблюл культуру пития!  
Тебя за это Бахус покарал,  
Вложив мне в руку световой кинжал.

Муунья алчность в сделках - как всегда,  
И за столом, где водка - как вода,  
Смешав ее с коктейлем и вином,  
Оставшимся на скатерти пятном.

Что гаже может быть, чем пьяный ситх?  
"Сообразим-ка с Молом на троих!"  
Ты пал под стол и громко захрапел,  
Ты пал в моих глазах, ты отупел.

Отныне не касаюсь я к вину,  
Тебя безалкогольно помяну.


	7. Будьмо, гей!

Ну, проходи. Садись. Налью.  
Ну, за знакомство. Жизнь свою  
Ты с чем планируешь связать?  
Куда идти, с чего начать?

Внушил доверия кредит.  
Амбициозен. Мозговит.  
Давай-ка выпьем по второй  
За результат карьерный твой.

Пойдешь, надеюсь, далеко.  
(Ну, как тебе "Вдова Клико"?)  
И, сделав ставку на тебя,  
Уверен, выгадаю я.

Советы, связи, капитал -  
Тебе бы это все я дал.  
А что взамен ты мне готов?..  
По третьей - выпьем за любовь.

* * *

По пьяни лезет на меня  
С Муунилинста алкашня!  
Педрила старый, мой позор,  
Хранимой девственности вор!  
Но я сквозь Силу вижу суть:  
Наобещать и обмануть  
Он не намерен, убежав.  
По крайней мере, не лукав  
Проклятый лысый алконавт.  
На дне чтоб плазменных он шахт  
Разбился насмерть, старый хрен.  
Перетерпеть и встать с колен,  
И пусть он даст мне все, что мог -  
Моим мучениям итог.

Тащил меня в свою кровать.  
Не страшно рядом засыпать?  
Он дрыхнет, доверяя мне.  
Убью когда-нибудь во сне.


End file.
